1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present utility model refers to a portable motorised device for gardening tools.
More specifically, the present finding refers to a portable motorised device for trimmers, blowers, pruners and the like.
2. Prior Art
The structure of devices of the prior art is relatively complicated since a certain number of component pieces have to be made that are assembled to obtain the device. Moreover, devices of the prior art are not without troublesome vibrations.
Since the market requires that such devices be as cost-effective and compact as possible, known structures are not therefore satisfactory from this point of view.
The purpose of the present finding is that of avoiding the aforementioned drawbacks providing a portable motorised device for gardening tools that is easy to manufacture and at the same time that is extremely compact and easy to use, thanks to the reduced amount of vibration.
Such a purpose is accomplished through a portable motorised device for gardening tools in accordance with claim 1.
The dependent claims outline preferred and particularly advantageous embodiments of the device according to the finding.